The Lost Music of The Musical Foursome
by Sapphire BlueMelody2002
Summary: When Melody and Lucy get expel for destroy the Sabertooth science lab and get transfer to Fairy Tail High School, they reunite with their old best friends that is Jellal and Laxus. They finally have their old band back! Join Jellal, Laxus, Lucy and Melody in Fairy Tail High School. Collab with Kasumi Yukimura. Rewriting the story! The title change from 4 Melodies of Boys and Girls!
1. Characters

**Sapphire: Hey guys! I'm back and all of the chapters you guys read was hint inside the story. Hehehe. Cleaver right?**

 **Kasumi: Very! Can't believe it but all those 3 chapters are hint for the real story. So this is the real characters inside this story.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not belong to Kasumi nor Sapphire. They belong to Hiro Mashima. Sapphire own the story plot while Kasumi own Melody Fernandes.**

 **Chapter 1!**

 ***.* Character *.***

 **The Girls (List by age)**

 **Lucy Heartifilia**

 **Lucy is a 16 years old girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. She is daughter of Jude Heartifilia one of the powerful and riches company. She is kind and caring but easily piss by insulting her family and friends. She attend Sabertooth High School. She's one band with her best friend Melody since her old band disband because of different school attend. Both Melody and her been best friends since elementary school just like Laxus and Jellal.**

 **Melody Fernandes**

 **Melody is a 16 years old girl with blue hair and emerald eyes. Unlike her brother, she is a calm, mature, intelligent and kind individual but like Lucy, she easily piss by insult her friends and family has a little bit of Jellal's personality. She's one band with her best friend Lucy since her old band disband because of different school attend. She is Jellal's twin younger sister. They use to close but since both of them attend different school, they not so close like they use to. She attend Sabertooth High School with Lucy. Both Lucy and her been best friends since elementary school.**

 **The Boys**

 **Laxus Dreyer**

 **Laxus is a 16 years old boy with orange eyes and blond hair. He also has a distinctive lightning bolt - shaped scar on his right eye. He has a laid-back personality and have a soft side for his friends especially his band. He is a player and he current girlfriend is Mirajane. He is the grandson of the school principal of Fairy Tail High School and one of the Thunder God Tribes band because his old band disband because of different school attend. Dreyers are a distance cousin for the Heartifilias which make him and Lucy is cousin.**

 **Jellal Fernandes**

 **Jellal is a 16 years old boy with blue hair and red tattoo above and under his right eye. He has brow eyes. He has some Laxus' personality but has cold and childish in his personality. He sometimes a player but easily get annoy by girls except for the girls inside he's old band. He current girlfriend is Erza but sometime get annoy by her and have trouble to break up with her. Jellal is a member of Thunder God Tribes band with Laxus. Both Laxus and him is best friends since elementary school and have a band together but disband because of different school attend. He attend Fairy Tail High School.**

 **Sapphire: And done! We are rewrite this story because it's kinda a rushed story.**

 **Kasumi: Yup! The plot and story line is jumble up so we are rewrite this story. Thank you for those follow, favorite and review.**

 **Sapphire: You guys just make my day! Thank you!**

 **P/S: Criticism is allow but flames are not allow.**


	2. Transfer And Destroyed Sabertooth Sc Lab

**Sapphire: Hey everyone! We're back!**

 **Kasumi: As always we're always back for delicious chapter for you!**

 **Sapphire: Hahaha. That's right! Real chapter 2 is up!**

 **Chapter 2!**

 ***.*Transfer and destroyed Sabertooth Science Lab!*.***

"Well. Well. What do we have here? A blue haired bitch and a blonde haired bitch." Said a beautiful *gag* purple haired girl name Minerva Orlando to her friends.

"Says the bitches girl in school. Nee Lu-chan?" Says a beautiful blue haired girl name Melody Fernandes to her best friend. "Yeah. I agree with ya Mel-chan." A blonde haired girl name Lucy Heartifilia tell her best friend in agreement.

"Why you!" Minerva yell as she start pull the girls hair which Melody immediately punch Minerva in the guts. **(A/N: Ouch.)** Minerva tumble back a bit and start glaring at Melody. 'Dang it! I can't fight her back. She black belt in Martials Arts while I'm yellow belt in Taekwando. Shit!' She thought and continue glare at Melody while Melody give her blank look.

Minerva then attack Lucy knowing that she just start learning Martials Art. They was fighting inside the Science Lab as Minerva followers was on the ground with starts on their heads because Melody knock them with a baseball bat she get out of nowhere.

Minerva accidentally knock a chemical liquid and BOOM! Sabertooth science lab destroy.

"What is the meaning of this Minerva, Melody and Lucy!?" Their principal Jiemma ask/yell at them. Minerva flinch while Lucy just shrug her shoulders and Melody just glare and give him annoyed look.

"Ask your bitch daughter Jiemma Orlando." Melody hissed at him and give him a death glare while Minerva stare at her with shock and Lucy just laugh at them.

Jiemma just gulp in fear since Melody is pretty like to beat anyone except for certain people to either death or end up to the hospital.

"Both of you! I will transfer both you and Lucy to Fairy Tail High School!" Jiemma boomed at them. Lucy at him in shock and them she jump in happiness while Melody just squeal in happiness and start shout, "Yay! JELLAL! I'LL BE WITH JELLAL! YAY!" And Lucy nod in agreement.

Both of the daughter and father stare at them in confusion while both of them stare at them with amusement clear on their eyes. "Tsk, tsk. Don't look at us like that. We just happen to know someone there right Lu-chan~?" Melody wink at her knowing her crush on _him_.

"Oh really? How about _him_ ~?" Lucy wink at her back as they tease each other using their crush.

"I'll expel you from this school. Now three of you GET OUT!" Jiemma boomed as the three of them go out from the principal office. Minerva go back to her class while Lucy and Melody went straight to home.

"I guess we are out of the band huh?" Lucy said sadly at Melody. "So? If we are out of that band, we can make new band there. With them." Melody said as she give her a huge smile. Lucy give same smile to her as well.

'Well here goes. To Fairy Tail we go!' They thought happily as they walk towards their apartment.

 **Time skip**

 **Melody's POV**

'This is the school!? Is freaking huge!' I thought in shock as Lu-chan and I stand on the front gate. "L-l-lu-chan. Thi-this is FAIRY TAIL HIGH SCHOOL!?" I exclaim in shock.

"Can even we find class with huge?" Lu-chan ask me and just give her the look which mean 'are you freaking kidding me?' look at her. "Wha? Just asking." And I just ignore her and start walking to who know where. **(Sapphire: Is Melody always like this Kasu?** _Kasumi: Yep._ **)**

"Lu-chan! Come here!" I yell to call her and she quickly walk to me. "What is it Mel-chan?" She ask me with pure curiosity in her voice. I point at two familiar figures in the classroom. "Is that who I think it is?" I said as I blink again while Lu-chan shrug her shoulders like she always do. "Dunno. Let's go find the principal office." She said as she walk to who know where.

When I walk to follow her, I saw 4 pairs of eyes see me but I just shrug it away as I follow her.

'Weird. Probably my imagination.' I thought as Lu-chan open a door. "Where are we Lu-chan?" I ask her. "Principal office I hope." Lu-chan said as we meet the principal. And I doesn't even bug to hear them all I think of is those 4 pairs of eyes. I wonder they saw me or…

 **Time skip after Lucy and Melody get their class schedule. (SORRY.) Still Melody's POV**

"Class! Settle down! We have 2 transfer students!" Our Sensei boomed as the whole class went silence and start muttering about our gender and etc etc etc. But most of then are pervent.

Both Lu-chan and I went inside the class as the boys start drool at us while the girls glare at us. Well I can't blame them. This school uniform make Lu-chan beautiful. "Wow. The blue haired girl is damn hot." Some of the boys mutter. 'Yuck! Pervent!' I thought in disgust.

"Hello everyone! My name is Lucy Heartifilia. My hobbies is writing and reading. Nice to meet you and I hope we can become friends!" Lu-chan introduce herself as the Sensei absolute please with her.

"More like a bitch to me right Mira?" A red or scarlet haired girl said to the silver haired girl beside her who nod in agreement. "*sigh* Here we go again." I said as I sigh make the two girls glare at me which I give a blank look at them.

Unlike Lu-chan, I scan the whole class to find people that recognize and I found what do you guess? If you guess 2 your right. I give them a smile which make the two girls death glare me while the two chuckle at them.

"I swear if that's your girlfriends glare at me, I'll roast you two alive." With that the whole class except the two and Lu-chan stare at me in confusion. "Don't look at me as if I'm some crazy lunatic." I grumble with Lu-chan and the two laugh at me. I give them a death glare which the three of them shut up immediately since they well know my ability to beat then up.

"My name is Melody Fernandes. You can call me Mello. Hobbies is singing, reading, writing and drawing. I'm a black belt in Martials Arts and a former captain of the fencing team. Win first place 4 years in the row Martials Arts and fencing international competition." I introduce myself to them as they pale except for the two, Lu-chan and the two girls when I mention I'm a black belt in Martials Art and a former captain of fencing team.

One of the student her arm and I nod my head telling to ask me something. "Are related to Jellal Fernandes?" She ask me wit curiosity in her voice as the whole class except for Lu-chan and the two stare at me. "Yep. That moron is my twin older brother." I said and I get a 'Hey!" From him. I give him the look which shut him immediately while Lu-chan and La-kun said, "Great. Another fight from these twins." Or grumble.

"Can you sing?" The red haired girl ask me smirking like stupid and the silver haired girl nod in agreement. I just simply stare at them then to Jellal-nii then to Lu-chan and finally on La-kun. "Should I or shouldn't I?" I ask them which I get a shrug as a reply and then…

 **Cliffhanger! Muahahahaha! We're evil aren't we!? Muahahahaha!**

 **Kasumi: Not me.**

 **Sapphire: What a great way to destroy my fun.**

 **Kasumi: :P**

 **Sapphire: Meanie!**

 **P/S: Criticism is allow but flames are not allow.**


	3. Melody's Performance

**I'm so sorry guys! I discontinuing this story. Sorry!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nahhh! Did I scare you there? :P This is too fun to write than my other fanfic. That one I'll continue it as well but I won't update it too soon. My second one will be in hiatus for a few months or so (maybe a few years later or so).**

 **Anyways, sorry for the late update! Kasumi won't be helping me since she's busy. So I would like to thank everyone who follow, favorite and review! Thank you everyone! This chapter has some Jelu and Lamel in it!**

 **Jelu: JellalxLucy**

 **Lamel: LaxusxMelody**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FT. I only own the story plot and Melody.**

 **Songs I use:**

 **Liar Mask by Rika Mayama**

 **Masayume Chasing by BoA**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own them as well, they belong to their rightful and respectful owner.**

 **Warning: I did not proof read it. So it may contain some mistakes. Sorry for all the mistakes!**

 **English is my second language! So I'm sorry for all the mistakes!**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **Recap from the previous chapter,**

 **"Can you sing?" The red haired girl ask me smirking like stupid and the silver haired girl nod in agreement. I just simply stare at them then to Jellal-nii then to Lu-chan and finally on La-kun. "Should I or shouldn't I?" I ask them which I get a shrug as a reply and then…**

 **Chapter 3!**

 ***.*Melody's Performance A.K.A The Lost Musical Of The Foursome Is BACK!*.***

 **Melody's POV**

And then the silver haired girl innocently ask me, "Jellal can sing you can't? How stupid. Your voice probably suck anyway. And I bet my voice is beautiful than yours whore." Which she get a glare from Jellal-nii, a murderous look from Laxus and a smirk from Lu-chan.

Is that smirk is I think it is? She then pull both boys to her and start whisper something because she get a two 5 year boys who hugging her. Jellal-nii suddenly kiss Lu-chan at the right cheek which Lu-chan blush red and a glare from the red haired girl.

"Ara ara~ Already~? Jellal-nii are you hitting on her already~?" I tease Jellal-nii as I get a shut it from him but he is blushing like Lu-chan though. "I better start singing to make these two realize I DO sing. But I want Lu-chan, Jellal-nii and Laxus to sing with me." I said to them which I get a 5 year Laxus who is jumping around like crazy.

"First off Liar Mask! Imma going solo." I glare at Laxus who is sulking in the mushroom corner. "That song is one of the hardest song to sing. Are you sure you can sing it?" The red haired girl said to me. "You'll never know if not letting me start." I glare at her which is similar to Jellal-nii glare which immediately shut her up. "Slut." She mumble at me. "Imma single and I'm still a vir-" I was cut off by Jellal-nii who put his hand on my mouth.

"Don't blur out something you shouldn't tell." He hiss in my ear as I try to pry his hand on my mouth. After a few try I mange open it. "Okay. But you have to break up with that girlfriend of yours 'cause I dislike her." I hiss in his ear. The whole class except for Laxus and Lu-chan who is shaking their heads since the two know when we start bickering, we will punch, kick and beat each other up is in awe as I punch him in the guts and off he go!

"Here we go again." Lu-chan mutter which I caught it. "IF YOU TWO WANNA FIGHT TAKE IT OUTSIDE!" Laxus said in annoyance. "Sure! But later at home!" Both of us reply in unison.

Third Person POV

After Jellal and Melody stop fighting, Melody open her mouth as she start to sing the song. "Kuchihateru you ni moyuru tsuki

Akatsuki ni shizumiyuku

Tsukurareta kao de sotto chikadzuite

Shinjiru mono wo yami ni otosu

Ito ni karamaru emono no you ni

Tada hitasura ni sora wo aogu

Kurikaesareru higeki bukimi ni warau ura no kao

Kore ijou nani hitotsu nakusanai you ni katana wo nuku

Yami ni houmure yogoreta egao

Yariba no nai ikari, hanate!

Doredake no chi to namida wo nagashitara...

Inoru you ni kiri saite

Kyou mo akaku someage yo!

Hakanaku chiriyuku tamashii no koe ga

Mimi ni yakitsuite mushibamareru

Kuroiame furisosogi hitori tatazumi nureru hoho

Kore ijou nani hitotsu ubawarenu you ni hikigane hiku

Sora ni sakebe kokoro no koe wo

Mayoi no nai hikari, hanate!

Doredake no inochi wo moteasondara...

Negai kome uchinuite

Kyou mo akaku someage yo!

Uso de nurikatamerareta sora no shita,

Umi otosareta kono inochi.

Kuruoshii hodo ni agaite mo,

Te no todokanai, yasashii sekai.

Doku wo motte, doku wo sei su!

Liar Mask!

Kairaku ni oborete kurui tsudzukeru haguruma wo

Kore ijou nani hitotsu ugokasenu you ni

-Inochi, kake- shuushifu wo utsu...!

Yami ni houmure yogoreta egao

Yariba no nai ikari, hanate!

Kanashimi no meiro wo nukedaseru nara...

Mukui made uketomete

Nando mo, sora ni kizame yuuki no kodou

Kibou, mune ni hikari, hanate!

Doredake no chi to namida wo nagashitara...

Inoru you ni kiri saite

Kyou mo akaku someage yo!" **(A/N: She stand as she sing while see everyone face as she sing.)** Melody sing the last lyrics of the song as the whole class except for Lucy, Laxus and Jellal was shock that Melody can sing. "Okay the name I request to sing with me let's sing!" Melody said excited about it so is Lucy, Laxus and Jellal since it's been years since they (Jellal, Melody, Laxus and Lucy) perform together.

"Okay Mely! What song!?" Laxus ask her overly excited about it since Melody is his *cough* crush *cough*. "I will sing with Jellal-nii first then we sing together." Melody said to him and Laxus sulk in the corner and Jellal went towards her. Both of them open their mouth and sing.

Jellal: Oh woaah

(Jellal snap his fingers)

Melody: Yeahhh

(Melody snap her fingers)

Jellal: Yume wo otte mayoikonda kokoro no mori no oku

(Jellal start and glomps Melody as he sing and pinch her cheeks)

Melody: Kagami yori sunda izumi utsuru yuganda Smile

(Melody pinch Jellal's hands to let her cheeks go and beam a smile at the class)

Jellal: Koboreta namida wa

(Jellal start walking towards Lucy and pat her cheeks as he sing)

Melody: Don't Cry

(Melody start smirk at them and walk towards Laxus and put her fingers on his left cheek)

Jellal: Kin demo gin demo nakute

(Jellal put his left arm on Lucy's shoulders who blush harder)

Melody: Arifureta namida

(Melody start poking Laxus's left cheek)

Jellal: Fall From My Eyes

(Jellal give a tiny kiss at Lucy's left cheek as he sing while Lucy blush bright red and Erza glaring daggers at Lucy)

Melody: Megami mo kizukanai

(Melody hug Laxus's left arm and push her cleavage as she hug Laxus's left arm who blush bright red while Mira is glaring daggers at Melody who is unfazed by it)

Both: Masayume Chasing Chasing, koero motto jibun shijou saikou no

(Both of them go away from their crushes and stand next to each other as they sing.) **(They are not going anyway but stand while watching everyone face.)**

Jellal: Ima wo Chasing Chasing, sou egaita jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo

Melody: Na na na na na na na

Jellal: Oh

Melody: Na na na na na

Jellal: Hey Hey

Melody: Na na na na na na na

Jellal: Oh

Melody: Kakenukero Hero

Jellal: Na na na na na na na

Melody: Oh

Jellal: Na na na na na

Melody: Hey Hey

Jellal: Na na na na

Melody: Hey

Jellal: Na na na

Melody: Oh

Jellal: Moyase mune no hi wo

Melody: My Life... Yeah

(Both Melody and Jellal start turn around with their backs face each other as Melody slowly slipping to the floor and sit on the floor behind Jellal's leg with sorrowful expression and look down to the floor while Jellal look straight at the wall with similar expression as both of them sing. Both of them are not doing anything as they sing.)

Jellal: Me wo tojite mimi sumaseba kasukani yobu koe

Melody: Daremo inai hazu no mori de miageta sora no ao

Jellal: Koko he ha modoranai

Melody: Good Bye

Jellal: Kodoku toiu na no moudoku no

Melody: Amaku Kaoru Hana

Jellal: Fill up the sky

Melody: Sakihokoru sekai ni

Both: Sayonara Changing Changing, koero motto jibun shijyou saikou no

Melody: Egao Changing Changing, sou, onegai ha Kanau wa kitto terase mune no hi yo

Melody : Na na na na na na na

Jellal: Oh

Melody : Na na na na na

Jellal: Hey Hey

Melody: Na na na na na na na

Jellal: Oh

Melody: Kakenukero Hero

Jellal: Na na na na na na na

Melody: Oh

Jellal: Na na na na na

Melody: Hey Hey

Jellal: Na na na na

Melody: Hey

Jellal: Na na na

Melody: Oh

Jellal: Terase mune no hi yo

Melody: Hey mou mechakucha haato de hontou no jibun ga dareda ka

(Melody stand up and start raping with happier expression.)

Jellal: Wake up shite make up enen mainichi kurikaeshite Fade Out

(Jellal follow Melody rap as well when he hear she's raping with similar expression.)

Melody: Ah...

Jellal: Konna akumu kara

Melody: La...

Jellal: No Way Baby

Melody: No Way Baby

Jellal: Na na na na na

Melody: Nukedasu ni ha

Jellal: Go Gotta Go Now

Melody: Me wo samasu shika nai

Jellal: Mabushii asahi abite me wo korasu saki ni

Melody: Ano hi ni mita mirai ga te wo hirogeteru

Jellal: Whoa, Whoa, yeah, yeah

(Jellal vocalizing when the part Whoa, whoa and keep vocalizing yeah, yeah while Melody sing the Masayume Chasing part.)

Melody: Masayume Chasing Chasing, koero motto jibun shijou saikou no

Both: Toki wo Chasing Chasing, sou egaita jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo

Jellal: Na na na na na na na

Melody: Oh

Melody: Na na na na na

Jellal: Hey Hey

Melody: Na na na na na na na

Jellal: Oh

Melody: Kakenukero Hero

Jellal: Na na na na na na na

Melody: Oh

Jellal: Na na na na na

Melody: Hey Hey

Jellal: Na na na na

Melody: Hey

Jellal: Na na na

Melody: Oh

Both: Moyase mune no hi wo

Both of them close their mouth and high five each other while the whole class except for Lucy and Laxus who cheer at them shocked at the similarity of Jellal's and Melody's voice and Melody's raping skill as she can catch up with Jellal. Both Mira and Erza are angry because their boyfriends blush (In Mira case) and kiss other girl. They getting more angry when Jellal unconsciously wink at Lucy who blush bright red while Laxus go flirt with Melody who smack Jellal's head. Jellal yell at her, asking why she smack him as the two begin to form lighting.

Erza and Mira begin to glare at Lucy and Melody who glare back at them. "What the hell are you glaring!" Erza exclaim and went to her boyfriend and hug him. "Jellal-kun. They glare at me. Please yell at them to stop." She whine at Jellal who sigh irradiated at her and begin his glaring contest with Melody who unfazed at his glare as she glare him back. Lucy and Laxus glance at each other and went to their crush and smack them. Hard.

Both twins jump around and ended up ran into each other as they fall in an awkward position. Well if you are related to the person you ended up in awkward positions, you feel nothing but wanna smack the person who make them in it. **(I'll smack the person. HARD!)**

"Whatever! Let's sing-"

 **And CUT! Can you guys guess who is the one talking? I'll do something in exchange to those answer correctly. :)**

 **Sorry again for the late late update. It took me forever to make all the actions and editing the songs! ;-; Don't kill me for the late update!**

 **P/S: I have no ideas at all for the actions. So forgive me for the lack of actions.**

 **Once again Kasumi Yukimura is not here helping me doing the lyrics! Stupid Kasumi!**

 **Please support my other story!**

 **~Forgive Me Never~**

 **Is the canons characters are too occ? Is my story good? Bad? Criticisms are accepted but flames no! I'll humiliate anyone who flames this story! Mark my words!.**

 **~Sapphire Blue Melody~**

 **~Sapphire BlueMelody~**

 **~Sapphire BlueMelody2002~**

 **Questions time!**

 **1) What is your favorite Fairy Tail female characters?**

 **= I'll rank it!**

 **I) Ultear Milkovochi! (Number 1 favorite characters!)**

 **II) Merudy! (My favorite pink haired cutie!)**

 **III) Wendy Marvel! (KYAAA! I LOVE WENDY! AND WHO DOESN'T LOVE HER!)**

 **IV) Lucy Heartifilia! (Weeeeeee! My blonde cutie pie!)**

 **2) What is your favorite Fairy Tail male characters?**

 **= Jellal Fernandes! (Hehehe! I love him! He is so adorable! Jellal: I'm not adorable! Me: Who said you can but in here!? Jellal: Sorry! *disappear*)**

 **What is your favorite Fairy Tail episode?**

 **= My favorite episodes is 68, 154, 196, and when Ultear cast Last Ages. :'(**

 **That's all the questions for today! See you in the next chapter! Bye~**


End file.
